


The Vessel

by SaphyreDaze



Series: Soltryce Days [6]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28197561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaphyreDaze/pseuds/SaphyreDaze
Summary: Morhs scrys to get more info on the location of Azred's true body.
Series: Soltryce Days [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2096178
Kudos: 1





	The Vessel

**Author's Note:**

> This is a solo bubble that happens during the events of the Soltryce Days discord.
> 
> Written in conjunction with MobMoose

Mohrs made haste directly to the dorm she had been using. After a moment checking in on Apollina and assuring the roommate was not there she entered the room that formerly belonged to Dixi. She paced the room a moment, trying to calm her thoughts. This needed to be done with a clear mind. With a breath she began her preparations. 

She took some time to secure the windows of the room and the door, setting Alarms on all of them. For good measure she cast a quick Arcane Lock, whispering a word in Primordial, her usual passcode. She opened the wardrobe of the room and pulled out a bag of components she had, just in case. She pulled out a small pouch, pulling a pinch of glittering dust and sprinkled it upon herself, creating a shield from any divination magic that may try to key in on her. Walking to the center of the room she pressed a hand to her chest, her fingers digging in and procuring a stone as if it had just been hanging around her neck. 

“Let‘s find you, my love, and see what we have to work with.” She sat and focused, her mind forming around the image of Azred. His true image. She reached out searching to the far reaches of the world. 

Her vision blurred for but a moment before it refocused, quicker then she expected. The vessel was not where Azred said it would be. Instead, it was laid on a table, people in robes surrounded it. There was a voice, a familiar voice. “How is he looking?” The voice asked. One of the men in a coat turned and spoke to the voice. “He’s somehow survived many years, his body is fully functional as well, Master Ikithon.” He said before turning back to Azred’s vessel. They continued to poke and prod, running tests. 

A hand with golden rings and accessories grabbed the vessel’s face, twisting it roughly from side to side until a sickening snap was heard. He let it sit there for a moment before the head re-aligned itself. The people in coats continued to run more tests, the hand removing itself. “It heals itself. I’ve never seen magic like this before. See if we can extract it somehow.” Ikithon said, the clacking of his shoes being heard as he exited. 

The time of the spell ended and Mohrs' vision snapped back to her , she sat there blinking, reeling, anger passing across her mind for the treatment of the vessel she had just witnessed. While she did not much care for the Assembly, or the one known as Trent Ikithon, there were definitely times did manage results, and this was very fortuitous. She stood, registering the new information she had just uncovered. Morhs needed to speak with Ikithon, find some way to gain his trust, to figure out exactly why that slimy human had Azred’s body. Somehow, they had managed to get past the impossible barriers that Azred said he had set and of he had been capable of that...perhaps she could get him to do the dirty work of the separation instead of putting Tenen in danger. Her stomach twisted a moment, realizing that in obtaining the body it meant that Ikithon had sent many to their deaths. She shook the thought from her head, now was not the time.

She pushed some of the hair out of her face and looked at her reflection in the mirror that hung in the room. There was nothing stopping her from finding the location of the body and just taking it back, but that would put her charges, Elbridge and Azred in the spotlight of the Assembly and that would not do, it was bad enough Orcas was trying to kill them.

Nodding to herself she made a decision, she needed to talk to Azred first. Her face lightened up, an idea hitting her. A calculating smile spread across her face as she sent a message to Elbridge and Azred. Reaching either would do.

**Darling, it's Eurydice. I know we parted ways not too long ago but something has come up. Do you have another moment for me perchance?**


End file.
